


Commander Michael Burnham

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Commander Michael Burnham, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: I drew Michael Burnham using art supplies i got from Poundland. I`m still learning to draw by hand, (very much in the beginner stage).I don`t think she`s smiling here as she was at an official Starfleet ceremony.





	Commander Michael Burnham

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and ideas on how i might improve are welcome :)


End file.
